


Inseparble

by D0ll



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark! Malia, Dark! Theo, F/M, Late as always, Maleo Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:02:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7030045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D0ll/pseuds/D0ll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theo and Malia have been inseparable since he found her years ago bruised and bloodied from a car accident. They drifted from place to place raising Hell wherever they went. But Theo is growing restless, he wants more, he wants a pack. Malia reluctantly follows him but fears their relationship might never be the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inseparble

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm very late for Maleo week. Writer's block is a bitch, and this took me forever to write. That being said, I wish the was more stories in this verse because Theo can be in character and still be with Malia unlike in cannon. Malia is darker to with Theo's influence which is fun to explore.

* * *

The Arizona air was dry and hot as it blew through the truck, cruising along a lonely seemingly endless highway, Malia's feet peeking out from the window. Theo was about to pull over an sleep on the side of the road when he spotted a flickering sigh that read "MOTEL" in neon pink and pulled in the small empty parking lot. Malia jumped out the truck first her boots kicking up dust and ran to check out the pool that had christmas lights half hazardly strung around it as excited as a child while Theo checked them in under fake ids and stolen credit cards.

Another flea bag motel in another run down town. They were drifters, going wherever they felt like and raising hell in what ever unfortunate town they landed. Malia loved the excitement and the freedom of their lifestyle.

 ****But Theo was growing restless. He never had been a content person. Always wanting more than life offered him. More power, more strength, more everything. Theo would never be happy until he was a king. And one servant wouldn't suffice. Malia was loyal, beautiful, deadly and in love with him. Theo found her devotion to him both pathetic and a turn on all the same. But he wanted a whole pack dedicated to him.

 ****Not knowing the plans swirling and taking shape in his mind Malia opened the door to their room coming at him all nails and teeth and lips.

 ****Theo let her kiss him, let her pop the buttons off his shirt and unzip his pants only showing mild interest in return. It wasn't that he wasn't attracted to her. Malia looked beautiful in the dimly lit motel room, long wavey light brown hair, hazel eyes, sunkissed skin and pink kissable lips. But she'd always been beautiful, even when he found her years ago broken in the wilderness, leaves in her hair and bruises all over from the car crash. But now she had a different type of beauty, sexy with woman's curvy yet slender figure. Theo could see that plainly enough when she threw off her tan spaghetti strap shirt, cut off jeans, and kicked off her cowboys boots off standing before him in nothing but a flimsy bra and panties. Theo stayed in place, he liked to keep her hanging, liked to remind her that she needed him more than he needed her. Besides she interrupted his planning, but then Malia walked toward him and rubbed her body against his and sucked on that sensitive part of his neck Theo howled like an coyote. Malia's mouth trailed lower licking his nipple then his abs until she was on her knees unfastening his belt. Theo's eyes flared bright yellow his mind going blank as she took him in her her mouth. He gave in to his carnal desires forgetting about Scott McCall and Beacon Hills. Picking her up and tossing her on the bed. Malia licks her lips admiring him as he steps out jeans. She's seen him naked a million of times before but he still took her breath away. He was breath taking. Tan muscular body and gorgeous face. Theo crawls over her like an animal bringing his lips back to her's.

Theo should stop wanting this so much, it's happened so many times before, it should feel ordinary. But it always felt like the first time, only better because with time and expeirence, their awkwardness and clumbsiness turned graceful and confident. They knew what eachother liked. They both liked it rough. That's why he didn't waste time on foreplay grabbing her legs and pushing apart her legs. Malia yelps so loud Theo hopes they didn't get kicked out and wraps her long legs around his waist. Theo pants out his pleasure she is always so warm and tight, returning his thrusts, moaning his name. He knows he'll never get bored of this and he buries his face in her neck in defeat. 

****The TV is turned down low and it's light flickers on the walls. It's playing some crime drama Malia picked out before she got disinterested. Theo stares at the ceiling going over his plan again as her nails traced the muscles on his stomach every so often her nails would dig into his skin leaving crescent shaped indents in his flesh not that Theo minded the slight pain. He actually liked it.

 ****"Where are we going next?" Malia hummed as she laid her head on his chest satisfied. She loved moments like these when she could pretend she was a simple teenage girl and he was a simple teenage boy who loved eachother. But those moments were rare and fleeting. Theo didn't like feeling normal and he didn't like peace, he lived for chaos. Like always this moment was cut short.

 ****Theo sits up her head rolling off his stomach on to the mattress. "Have you ever heard of a place called Beacon Hills?"

 ****Malia blinks. He knows she was born in Beacon and she tries to figure out what he's getting at before everything lines up. His questions. The direction they were going. "You're joking. This is one of your jokes." Panic entering her voice.

 ****"Do you see me laughing?" Theo stared back at her; hard, unrelenting and unsympathetic at the hysteria in her voice.

 ****"I'm not going back there you can't make me!"

 ****"You can do what you want." He responded casually then sat up, grabbed his boxers off the floor and turned up the volume on the t.v. to drown out her annoying complaints. "But a werecoyote fares as well alone as a wolf without a pack." He said not looking back at her.

 ****"You know what happened to me there." Malia even though she was a woman looked very much like a little girl then clutching her knees to her chest.

 ****Theo sighed and walked back to her. He cupped her face and Malia automatically leaned in to his touch. Hoping he changed her mind. Hoping he found some empathy for her. "I'm going to beacon hills." He began impatiently. "You come if you want. Either way I'm going. I'm going to have a pack and if you want to be a part of it you will come."

 ****Malia hated when Theo talked about them breaking up, which was always him leaving her, never the other way around. She also hated feeling weak, like she needed him to survive. But the truth was Malia did need him. She couldn't imagine life without him. Her life before Theo was a hazy blur. He had been the only solid thing in her life and she couldn't imagine navigating through the human world without him.

* * *

 

 ****Theo looked triumphant that morning when she sullenly followed him to his car. Not that she expected Theo was worried for one moment that she would not go with him. He chivalrously grabbed their bags and placed it in the body of the truck. Why does he still put in the charming act for her when she's known him for years is beyond her. Before he started the car he turned to her side and promised her everything will be fine. Malia mutely nodded returning his kiss. Theo looked gorgeous, the Arizona sun beating down on him making his hair shine and his eyes sparkle. He looked like angel but not the innocent cherub. But the ancient angels sent down to earth to reign down fire and leave destruction in their wake. When he offered her his hand, holding the wheel in the other, she took it. Warm moments with Theo never lasted long. His moods were as unpredictable and unexpected as the weather. One minute he could be nice and charming, the next the mean amd rude. So over time she learned to let go of her pride and take what she was offered.

When they finaly got there, Beacon Hills looking as boring as she remembered, he held the door open for her. But before she could get out though Theo's arm blocked her. "I know what your mother tried to do to you. If she's foolish enough to try it again, you are not a defenseless little girl anymore. You are strong enough you can take her down. I taught you everything you need to know." He pressed his forehead against her's, "And if you can't for whatever reason I'll gut her and bring you back her head." Their breath intermingled and their foreheads touched all she could see was his hazel eyes staring back at her. He's surrounding her, she feels so connected to him she's afraid she might drown in him. She's afraid she might like it.

Malia nodded and he kissed her hard taking the air out of her lungs.

* * *

 

 ****Malia and Theo hit Beacon Hills like a storm. Holding hands as they we wreaked havoc wherever they went and whoever they meant.

 ****At first glance Malia seemed like the trouble maker, the wild cannon, more prone to violence and easier to provoke than the charming Theo who must keep her around because he felt bad for the half feral were coyote who needed him to even get through the most basic human interaction in school.

 ****But it was really Theo who orchestrated the events played Malia like a fiddle to get her to do what he wanted her to do.

 ****"What's their weakness?" Kira wondered as Scott`s pack huddled together during an emergency meeting about the pair.

 ****"Their strength is their bond and their weakness is their bond." Scott says. Stiles along with everyone else looks confused so the alpha tries better to explain his thoughts sitting up and clearing his throat to make sure he had everyone's attention. "Theo acts like he could care less about Malia but with out her he'll crack. We need to break them up."

The pack doesn't appear convinced. Stiles insisted the only thing Theo loves is himself. Still Scott took Malia aside the next day and tried to talk some sense in her, that Theo was using her and didn't treat her like a boyfriend was supposed to treat his girlfriend or an alpha his beta.

 ****Malia glared at him, stubbornly she refused listen. Theo was the one who protected her when he found her as an abandoned orphan. Theo was the one who taught her everything she knew. Not goody two shoes Scott McCall. She owed him everything. The least she could give him was loyalty.

Stiles found Scott lying in the hallway with a blackened eye, "I think she's coming around," He said sheepishly weakly smiling at his best friend, "She didn't try to kill me this time."

Stiles rolled his eyes, "How will we ever repay her kindness?" He asked sarcastically and helped Scott to his feet.

* * *

 

 ****When Malia first saw the experiments she backed away in horror. Like a dog does when it senses something strange and paranormal. Animal instincts telling her to leave, now. It was grotesque and unatural what the dread doctors were doing. But Theo`s hand on her back stopped her, she looked up and saw a smile so wide and big it contorted his handsome face into one of twisted satisfaction.

 ****Malia wanted to throw up. Theo doesn't notice her reaction. He was still looking with glee at his abominations. "Soon, babe we'll have our pack." Malia fought back her gag reflex when he kissed her cheek. She threw Theo`s arm off her like it burned her skin.

"Dont you mean your pack?" Malia corrected, it was good enough that these... freaks were his. She wanted no part of them. If it was up to her they would gave stayed dead like nature intended.

Did Theo and these so called doctors think they were some kind of gods, that they could play with life and death? The thought made her shudder. Was her mate mad?

"Ofcourse I'll be their king, but I want you to be their queen." His words would be romantic if Malia wasn't so repulsed.

"Why do we need a pack when we have each other?!" Malia argued she held back on telling him what she really thought about the dread doctors experiments because it was obvious he placed such value on him. What she wouldn't have given to go back to their former lives. When they were free and it was only her and him.

But Theo noticed her reaction to their creations, "You think you know me? There's so much about me you don't know. You think you're bad? There's things I could tell you I have done that would make you never want to look at me again. Hell you don't even know what I am, who created me!

Malia`s eyebrows furrowed. While she was born to a werecoyote Theo was bitten. He was a young child and scared of what was happening to him. Shortly after he left his family afraid he might hurt them with his new powers. She had no reason to not believe what he told her of his past, until now. Until now, their shared history of losing their family made Malia feel connected to him. Now she just felt empty. "Theo?" She asked slowly, afraid of what he might tell her.

Theo looked like he wanted to for just a moment, but then thought better of it. "Just go." He wasn't looking at her any more but at the experiments, his hands were touching the cubicles they were held in, like he wanted to reach out and hold them.

* * *

 

 ****Malia walked away leaving him alone with the sick creations he's so proud of and headed to their hide out. They went from a decent hotel room with electricity, running water and cable to an abandoned mansion. Theo did nothing by accident, the two story building was isolated with enough room to fit all the experiments. Malia dreaded the thought of sharing her home with them. She collapsed on their mattress and Scott's voice popped in her head. He`s using you. He doesn't love you. Malia screamed throwing her jacket on the dusty floor. She doesn't want to admit that his words were starting to make sense. She was always the one attacking taking the risk of her getting injured or even killed while Theo watched amused. And now the story about his life he's been telling her for years is apparently a fabrication?! Does she even know the real Theo Raeken? Had he been fooling her all this time?? She'd always known Theo wasn't a good person, it never bothered her much because Hell, neigher was she. But since they arrived in Beacon Hills he's shown her a side that is so dark and twisted it scares her.

 ****Malia walked home from school alone. Theo hadn't been going with her anymore, he had more important matters to attend to he told her one day when she scolded him about it. Malia missed him walking with her his arm slung around her shoulders as he walked her to class smiling the whole way. But was proud of herself that she could make it through school filled with humans without him there to guide her. She opened the door to find him sitting on a table, the reanimated chimeras gathered around him. He hadn't even gave her a warning that they would be here today. Malia huffed, dropping her bookbag on the floor and ran up the steps but before she could reach the end of the stairway way Theo called out her name.

 ****Malia turned around and narrowed her eyes at him, "What?!"

 ****"I'd like you to come here babe."

 ****"No." Malia glared at him while Theo only grinned back like it was a game to him.

 ****"C'mon now, don't you want to meet everyone?"

 ****"No."

 ****"Don't make come and get you." Malia gritted her teeth but her feet reluctantly approached him. She could feel all their eyes on her, but she kept her head up and refused to make contact with them. Before she could take a seat Theo wrapped his arm around her pulling her into his lap.

 ****Malia had always known there was something special about Theo. People were drawn to him, while people were repelled by her. Malia scared people by brute force. But Theo used his intelligence, cunning and magnetism to get what he wanted from them.

 ****Somehow he seemed even more wondrous with a pack. Even though Malia wanted nothing to do with it, she couldn't help but feel proud for him. In the span of a short period of time he achieved what he set out for, a pack. He was now an alpha.

 ****Malia felt more pushed aside everyday by Theo. He spent all of his time was focusing getting more on power and planning than with her. He demanded more and more of her and became angry when she didn't do something perfect. She felt less like like a girlfriend everyday and more like a slave.

* * *

 

 ****"Any boyfriends?" Despite her best intentions of keeping her distance from the dread doctor's experiments Malia desperatly wanted friends, now that her and Theo were growing apart more and more every day. She never had a girl friend before and never wanted one. Girls always seemed annoying to her. Besides she had Theo. But Hayden was proving herself not to be all that bad. Malia saw a younger version of herself in her with her firey temperment and attitude.

 ****Hayden brushed her dark wavey hair behind her ear looking down to hide her blush. She was nervous to bring up her relationship to one of Scott's most loyal members in Theo's place. But she trusted Malia "Yeah. Liam." Just saying his name conjured up memories of sweet kisses and his smiling blue eyes. But then her mouth formed a frown. "Before he left me for dead."

 ****"Well you were dead." Malia responded bluntly and even she winced at her words, she's been trying to do better. Honesty was not always the best policy Malia learned. She just made a girl cry the other day at school when the sophmore asked her if her outfit made her look fat. "No, you are fat."

 ****Hayden shoved her folded clothes in the draw of the old cabinet. "He's sent me all these text but I just been ignoring them. He's in Scott's pack and he'll want me to join but I don't want to. Theo is the one who rescued me, Theo is the one who makes me feel safe. Sometimes I have nightmares about dying again." Hayden had been organizing her clothes settling in to the room Malia had shown. But she stopped in the middle eyes wide with fear. Malia wrapped her arms around Hayden's terrified form holding her as the teenager trembeled with fear, she didn't want to die again, Hayden clung on to her.

 ****"What if he doesn't even like me anymore?" Hayden asked wiping her tears away, "What if he thinks I'm some kind of freak now?" Malia guiltly looked the wooden floor it wasn't that long ago she felt the same way.

 ****Malia stood up, changing subjects, "Do you mind if I sleep here with you tonight?"

 ****"But what about Theo?" Hayden asked. How could she explain her complicated relationship with Theo? This feeling that they belonged together. But he scared her, he never made her feel safe or loved. That she was finally finding out that he was no good for her. Malia shook her head and Hayden doesn't pry, "Of course you can."

* * *

 

 ****Malia used to scream and break things when she was mad. "This is why we can't have nice things," Theo had said after one particullary heated night side stepping away from the lamp Malia had at flung at him.

 ****"I HATE YOU!" Malia had shouted at him, because he was smiling, everything was a game to him and it infuriated her.

 ****The next morning they had make up sex, anything that wasn't broke the night before was broken that morning, "I love you." She panted in his mouth.

 ****"I know." He murmured back.

 ****Now the passionate fighting was replaced by cold silence and indifference. Theo hated it, he liked attention, he liked by admired, he liked being fear by his enemies. Not this indifference. But Theo took it with a grin thinking this is just just a phase soon she'll come back to him, she always does. She needed him more than he needed her, after all.

 ****But more and more time passed and his mind began to break, his attitude twisting. Even though his ego refused to believe that Malia could ever leave him, his mind told him that she was slipping away. The memories of the passionate sex and fighting and the way she used to look at him like he was her moon and stars made him feel like he is choking without it.

 ****Theo became desperate. He tried to hold her hand which just earned him a slap on the wrist and a cold glare, he tried to steal kisses from her but Malia shoved him away.

 ****Theo watched her from across the room chatting with Hayden and wondered what was going through her mind, what she was planning. He spent his days wondering what she's doing at school, if she's hanging out with Scott and his pack. If they are this reason for this change in her. He was becoming paranoid, by trying to hold on to her he was only pushing her more away from him.

 ****When she came home from school she didn't even have time to take of her book bag, Theo had her cornered between him and the door.

 ****"You're late."

 ****"So?" Malia snapped back undeterred Theo stepped closer pressing her back in to the door knob.

 ****"Have you talked to Scott?!" Malia shook her head no and shoved him away about to run upstairs, but Theo grabbed her arm and twisted her body around so she faced him, "Don't lie to me! Don't keep secrets from me!"

 ****Malia flung her arm away, "You are the one who keeps secrets! What happened to your family Theo?!" At the mention of his family Theo goes deathly silent and completely still, then stormed out the door. The crisp autumn air blew in the kitchen making the door and shelves rattle.

 ****"Liam had a temper but he never treated me the way Theo does you." Hayden is at the top of the staircase an expression in her eyes that Malia can't read. Malia shut the door and followed Hayden up to her room.

 ****Later that night Malia laid in bed half in between sleep and awake when she heard Hayden's voice whispering. "I miss you too. I love you so much. Is Corey okay?" Corey had left the pack after being injured. While Theo was just angry at losing a member if his pack Malia worried if the boy had recovered from his burns or not. Hayden breathed a sigh of relief, "That's good... No Liam, I'm fine, really Theo is a good leader." But her voice shook unconvincingly. "... You don't understand I can't leave without Malia."

* * *

 

 ****Theo walked in the house expecting to see Malia laying in her favorite spot on the couch but she wasn't there. Next he check to kitchen expecting her to be scarffing down a bag of chips. Still nothing. Thrn he check in Hayden's bedroom where she has been staying. Nothing. Even yhe drawers and closet empty. The pack doesn't know where they're at. Theo figured the girls had left to blow off steam and didn't pay it any mind. But then the weekend passed and Malia still hasn't shown up and they are both not picking up their phone. It's the longest he's been away from her. The worst scenario fills his mind and Theo sent the pack to search for her check the woods, the library anywhere she liked to go nexy. Lastly they check the hospitals. While Theo went out alone shouting her name until his voice is hoarse.

 ****"What about we assume the obvious instead of searching the whole state of California." Josh said when Theo ordered them to search the same place again.

 ****"And what is the obvious?" Theo asked his voice low and threatening.

 ****"Nothing." Josh answered back scared, wishing he never said anything.

 ****"No continue, please!" Theo demanded daring the teenager to say it outloud.

 ****"Man! She left you and she took Hayden with her." Josh snapped suddenly immediantly after he looked anxious but those words took all the thunder out of Theo.

 ****"No, she wouldn't betray me like that." Theo insisted desperatly clingling to his belief that Malia could never leave him, would never want to. His arrogance was always his biggest flaw. He refused to see the sense of Josh's words, "She loves me." He said more to himself than to anyone.

 ****He went to school only because he knows Malia wouldn't miss it. The courtyard is crowded with people but none of them are Malia. With every step he takes and doesn't see her he grows more wild. His eyes flash burning red he's going to tear this school brick by brick until he finds her.

 ****Tracey tapped him on his shoulder "What?!" Theo snapped, what did she have to say that was so important? He saw her pointing and turned his head in the direction of her finger. It was Malia talking to Scott.

 ****Theo never knew he could feel so relieved, angry and hurt at the same time. She left him. A part of him wanted to scream, wanted to shake her until her her teeth rattle and her bones break under his fingers for betraying him and abandoning him. But the other part is relieved she's healthy.

 ****Malia looked up and their eyes meant for a moment before she quickly walked away.

 ****That night he told himself he could finish his plans without her. That she was only holding him back anyway. But his bed is cold. Even surrounded by his pack he felt alone without her. If he thought her ignoring him was Hell he was wrong, completely being without her was pure torture.

 ****Malia felt like she was in a dream. She's been around Theo for years, she's gotten used to his ways, she's gotten used to living with tim. Hayden and her sister took her in and Malia wakes up every morning expecting to see Theo's clothes laying in the hamper, his truck outside the window.

 ****Malia was content being in Scott's pack. The alpha is warm and caring, Stiles even though he distrusts her is funny, Kira and Lydia are sweet and welcoming even though she can tell they think of her as strange they still try to include her in their girl's night. Malia hardly saw Hayden now, she wasn't exactly unhappy about it, to see the couple so in love and so wrapped up in each other she can't help but feel lonely and empty without her mate. When they invite her to be the third wheel on the dates Malia always turned them down.

* * *

 

 ****The pack went out to eat one night. Malia munched on peanuts with the girls looking on in amusement as the boys hurried in line to ride the mechanical bull none of them lasted more than thirty seconds and Malia snorted at their failed attempts. Malia left the restaurant with a big cowboy hat, a reward for lasting on the bull the full amount of time. She finally felt like she was becoming a real member of the pack when they alll cheered for her.

 ****Their easy going smiles had died when they see Theo leaned against Scott's car arms crossed. He straightened up when he saw them and smirked. He'd been waiting for them. Malia looked around the parking lot expecting to see his pack hiding behind street lamps and cars. It wasn't like him to come unprepared. But it appeared like he's alone.

That doesn't keep Theo from grinning cockily like he doesn't realize how terribly outnumbered he is. When they are close enough Malia can see he's staring her. He's good at keeping his face expressionless but Malia knows him too good for that, his sad eyes give him away. He missed her. She hoped her eyes don't do the same.

"What do you want?" Scott demanded his voice strong and authoritative.

But he doesn't catch Theo's attention though. " I want Malia." He answered his eyes never straying from her.

 ****Scott stepped in front of her. "Leave her alone."

 ****"I think Malia can speak for herself." Theo responded he knew how to goad her. To make her misinterpret Scott's protectiveness as him treating her like she's too weak to make her own decisions.

 ****It worked. Malia stepped away from everyone.

 ****"Well what do you want?!" Malia asked after a moment passed of Theo not talking.

 ****Theo surprised her when he walked up to her wordlessly and instead of arguing or fighting with her he cupped her face feverenlty, "I missed you." He said tracing her face adoringly "I want you back, Malia. I feel like I'm living in Hell without you." He said needily. Never before has Theo been so unguarded around her. Never before has he put his feelings so out there. It took a moment for Malia to catch her breath. Her heart pounded against her chest like a hammer.

Malia stepped away from Theo like distance will stop her from wanting him. She fought the impulses that tells her how easy it would be to hug him to kiss him right now. How long it's been since he's held her. How much she missed her mate.

"We're over." She said Theo flinched but Malia continued "Do you know how hard it is to be with someone who only cares about hiself? Are you human at all? Or did the dread doctors take that pesky thing away too?"

Theo looked vilatole a chaotic whirlwind of emotions. A part of him wants to beg for her back, get on his knees and cry and plead. But he's to proud for that, "I've made mistakes." He said finally, flatly.

Malia scoffed "Is that supposed to be an apology?" Theo never apologized, he spun everything around to make her feel like it's her fault.

"Are you going to make me say it?"

"Yeah! You owe me it!"

"I'm sorry!" Theo shouted and on some level Malia thinks he actually means it, if he's not feeling remorse than at least he's sorry his actions led him to lose her. Even though Malia realized how terrible he is she can't help but feel pity for him. He looked absolutly miserable. His body shook like he had to force himself to not to reach out and touch her.

Malia clenched her jaw. She refused to give in to him so easily the weeks by herself have been lonely but have taught her independence and her own strengh. "It's not good enough."

"What do I have to do?! Tell me I'll do anything. Anything you want."

"I want the pack gone."

For a long moment he stared at her and she thought he was going to refuse with how frushrated he look and angry he looked. But then he nodded curtly, "I'll get rid of them."

Malia wasn't sure how to respond she was surprised he gave in to her demands so easily. Put of guard she only murmurred, "You mean it, it will only be you and me again?"

Theo mouth crashed down on her's, he wrapped his arm around her and pushed her against the door of his truck, lips moving to her neck to her jaw. "I promise."

* * *

 

Epilogue

The birds were singing and the morning sun was shining as Malia carried the few remaining bags outside. Theo taking it from her and placing the stuff in the back.

"Got everything baby?" Theo asked and Malia nodded putting her sunglasses on. She couldn't wait until she was on the road again. "I was thinking Vegas this time, we never went there have we?"

Malia shock her head no excitement bubbling in her sgomache. She couldn't wait to gamble, see all the lights of sin city with her mate beside her. Theo smiled his hand reaching out to hug her.

Her nostrils filled with a metalic scent. What could that scent be from? Malia looked around expecting to find an unfortunate animal hit by a car. But there was nothing.

"Babe, what is it?" It was then she noticed Theo's hands, the beds were clean, like he freshly washed them, put under the pinky nails he missed one spot. A tiny red spot on the side of his pinkynail hid a spot of a tiny red dot. The scent of blood filling her nostrils every tie his hand drifted closer.

"What happened to the pack?" Malia asked earlier that morning over coffee and toast. Theo shrugged casually, "I guess they all skipped town."

No, it couldn't be, even he wouldn't have...

"Babe, you ready?" Theo said a bright smile lighting his face.

Malia nodded pushing her thoughts to the back of her head. When Theo put his arm around her, she couldn't help but noticed that he seemed stronger.


End file.
